


That Punk is a Bitch, I mean, a Witch

by LadyInfierno



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APH Rare Pair Week 2020, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Witches and Magic, familiar AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyInfierno/pseuds/LadyInfierno
Summary: People always assume that the big white dog napping inside his store is his familiar.
Relationships: Prussia/England (Hetalia)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	That Punk is a Bitch, I mean, a Witch

**Author's Note:**

> Another one for APH Rare Pair Week 2020, Day 7: Magic.
> 
> This has been sitting in my drafts folder for over a year, and I've been daydreaming about this AU for _quite_ some time now (I have some doodles from _2017_ ) so finally decided to work on it.
> 
> Just a small prologue. You can find some art [here](https://ladyinfierno.tumblr.com/post/622010409412624384).

People always assume that the big white dog napping inside his store is his familiar. Or to be more specific, clients tend to think that. Normal, unassuming people just think it's his pet. And then, other witches and mages (and some arsehole sorcerer from back in the day) think he traded his soul and _actual_ familiar for power and immortality.

Well, all three groups of people are wrong about that, but if he just lets them think whatever it is they want, they'll leave him alone (except again, for that sorcerer twat). For starters, Gilbert isn't a dog, he's a wolf. Kind of. A wolfish hellhound is more precise, but he's so used to call him dog, both when he looks like one and when he doesn't that it's easier to keep calling him that. Second, he's never had a familiar to begin with. Most witches would get their own familiar by the age of nine, when their magic powers start to get a bit out of control and they need some guidance, some anchor to them.

He never had those problems, since he had memory his powers always obeyed him, always did what they were supposed to and not once harmed him or anyone around him, not without his permission, at least. So he was happy for the longest of times, thinking that when his familiar finally arrived they would take the world in their hands, since the awkward phase of getting used to control magic was long overdue for him.

But they never came. His familiar never appeared, and life went on.

It wasn't like he _needed_ one, truly. Most familiarless witches were seen as dangerous, since they couldn't control their magic the way they wanted, and their emotions always got the best of them, so every time you heard about a magic incident, half of the time it had to do with some distressed witch without a companion animal. Since he could, in fact, control his magic, things weren't that hard for him, but once people got word about his sad, grey life without an eternal companion, everyone around him got this weird mix between pity and fear. And well, yes, he liked to be feared, but because of the things he _could_ do, not the ones he supposedly couldn't.

Anyway, that ended being a real nuisance back then, so when the opportunity to put an end to it presented, he took it without hesitation. (That is a big fat lie if he knew one, but that was a story for another day). After that, Gilbert ended up being kind-of-tied to him and his magic, and since then they lived together. When someone assumed the big white dog to be the blonde witch's familiar, Gilbert never corrected them, only wagged his tail and went back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned ;)


End file.
